


Rather Obvious

by walkthegale



Category: The Bletchley Circle, The Bletchley Circle: San Francisco (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: "Good girl."
Relationships: Millie Harcourt/Jean McBrian
Comments: 18
Kudos: 43





	Rather Obvious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



> Written for a tumblr prompt: https://walkthegale.tumblr.com/post/627441390072250368/83-for-milliejean

Millie drops to her knees in front of Jean’s chair. She takes the hem of Jean’s skirt and begins to push it up, the lining sliding easily over Jean’s stockings.

“Millie!” Jean hisses, as though there’s anyone who might hear them. All the rest of the book shop employees left some hours prior, and there had been no one here but Jean, working quietly on orders and shelving, until Millie showed up after her diner shift, bearing enough apple pie for the both of them.

Millie looks up at Jean with a wicked grin. “Yes, darling?”

“What are you doing?”

“I think it’s rather obvious, don’t you?” Millie takes the opportunity to move the skirt a little higher, planting a quick kiss just above Jean’s knee. “I haven’t heard you complain before.”

Jean isn’t relenting that easily, and she has arranged her face into one of her sternest looks, raising both her eyebrows until they practically meet her hairline. “I could lose my job, and then where would we be?”

“Never seemed to bother you at the library. In fact, I seem to remember we had quite a bit of fun there.” Millie continues on her path, trailing another few kisses up Jean’s thighs as she goes, leaving a couple of lipstick marks that Jean will find later.

“Once! That was _once_.”

“Twice, actually.” Millie considers her next move. Jean’s voice was steady when she spoke, but Millie could make out the strain in it. “Oh, and that time Lucy almost walked in on us…” She taps Jean’s hip expectantly, and Jean obliges by lifting out of the chair enough for Millie to slip Jean’s underwear off in a well-practised motion.

“Yes, yes, ok.” Jean’s expression is now distinctly fond, and she reaches out and runs her fingers delightfully through Millie’s hair. “But I don’t intend to make a habit of it.”

“Of course not.” Millie doesn’t want to wait another moment. She parts Jean’s legs a little further with one hand, and then drops her head to begin her work. Jean is wet already - Millie knew she would be - and she tastes as divine as always. She makes such beautiful sounds when she’s like this, and Millie has devoted herself to learning all the possible ways to draw them from her. Her task is made all the easier when Jean is in as vocal a mood as she is this evening.

“Right there… right _there_ , Millie.” Jean bucks her hips against Millie as Millie slows her pace a moment, teasing Jean with the threat that she might stop entirely. “Don’t you _dare_ ,” Jean warns her, in a tone that runs right through Millie like lightning, making her shiver.

Jean’s hand tightens in Millie’s hair, and Millie obeys her command, focusing her efforts. She likes to tease but, more than anything, she wants, always _wants_ , to do absolutely and precisely what Jean desires of her.

“There,” Jean tells her again, breathless now but still holding her note of authority. “Good girl.”

Millie feels the heat between her own legs flare and she hums her pleasure against Jean, working her tongue over Jean’s cunt until she can feel Jean’s thighs tensing, her fingers clenching and tugging at Millie’s scalp. Wordless now, Jean presses herself to Millie’s mouth, giving a glorious series of gasping moans and whimpers. Millie feels her shudder as she comes, with a long, low cry.

Wiping her mouth on her hand, knowing her makeup is a lost cause by now, Millie rests her chin on Jean’s thigh and watches her face as she recovers.

“I do hope the neighbours couldn’t hear that,” Millie muses, presently. “They might think the place was being robbed.”

Jean swats at her half-heartedly. “Don’t,” she says, laughing. “I wasn’t that loud.”

Millie grins. “Says you.”

Jean leans forward and catches Millie’s mouth for a long kiss, full of promise. “I think,” she says afterwards, her own lipstick now almost as smeared as Millie’s, and her eyes gleaming, “that your bed might be a better venue than here for what I’d like to do next.”

“Ah, yes.” Millie stands up somewhat ungracefully, her knees protesting their time on the hard shop floor. She holds out her hand to help Jean to her feet. “Come on, you. Let’s go home.”


End file.
